


Corruption

by SheerIridescence



Category: One Piece
Genre: Corruption, F/M, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Summary: The power of a Shichibukai has gotten to Buggy, and you can't take it anymore.
Relationships: Buggy (One Piece)/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Corruption

Becoming a Shichibukai had caused some serious changes in Buggy as both a person and a pirate. You would know, because you had been sailing with him since the beginning of his adventures. It was a painful thing for you to experience, because as time went on, the changes most certainly weren’t going in a good direction. 

Buggy has done some questionable things in his past, and had some pretty off thought processes even for a pirate like him, but they have never put you off enough to leave, or question his sanity. After all, you really liked him as a person, and his bad habits weren’t enough to outweigh how good he could be. Recently though, you could no longer believe he was a good person, and what he had done was the last straw for you. You liked him, so the knowledge of his toxicity deeply hurt you on an emotional level, and you almost felt dirty for having feelings for him. 

His monstrous actions happened while you were managing a separate small fleet of his a few hundred nautical miles behind his main one.Doing your standard duties you prepared to direct everyone behind a known mountainous island to recuperate and prep for more military directed work, using the back of the island as a hidden rest point and arranging a small group to take care of shopping for essentials. Upon getting close enough to the island to see it though, the damage was incredibly apparent when you found Buggy’s main fleet surrounding the main port, smoke billowing from the town behind the rows of ships.

He had taken out the entire island from front to back, and deep into its center where the most of its population was concentrated. Gazing from the deck of your ship as it pulled into what was left of the port, you gagged as you took it all in. Buildings on fire, bodies of people both old and young coating the streets between the blazing buildings, unable to tell which were still living. Shops looked like they had been pillaged by savages as all the windows were smashed in, and what little people left alive could be seen limping off as far as they could go in an attempt to get away from the destruction. Panning your vision from the horrific scene before you over to Buggy’s main fleet, you could see your captain himself standing pridefully at the bow of his ship, a massive pile of food and goods stacked behind him. Unwillingly your eyes hung tears at their edge, encasing the sadness and rage that began to boil up inside of you. 

Immediately, you hopped over to Buggy’s ship across all the others, landing in front of him on the bow and turning his look of pride into a look of irritation. Looking you up and down as you stood before him, he noticed your tears that had yet to fall, and became confused. 

“What?” He asked you. “Amazed at my restocking handiwork or something else?”

“I cannot FUCKING believe you!” You screamed, startling him with your volume. “What is the fucking point of what you did here today? WHAT IS THE POINT?!”

“I- uh, food- um… we’re pirates and…” Buggy stammered, unable to give you a legitimate reason as to why he did what he did to the extent at which he did it. 

“There IS no reason. LOOK at that town. Dead families for what? So you could get off with some free food? Was it fun? Huh? Did you enjoy yourself?” You pressed further, giving him shit. 

Buggy started at you blankly, jaw hanging open with no answer coming out still. 

“There’s a fucking limit to what you can do before you beocme an outright prick, Buggy. It’s absolutely disgusting what you’ve become. I hate it. This power and privilege given to you has fucked you up beyond belief. I can’t do this anymore. I can’t blindly support what you’ve become. I’m done.”

With that you stormed off, leaving Buggy standing there in complete shock. With you now gone below deck, he staggered and sat down on the deck, taking in the scolding you had just given him with a vacant expression. 

“Why… Why did I do it?” He mumbled to himself. “Have I really become blinded with power? Am I… Corrupted?”

Buggy sat there in front of the massive pile of goods, deep in thought about himself and the path he had suddenly started to follow. He felt toxic, and disgusted with himself after hearing what you said. Even if it wasn’t directed at you, his actions had still hurt you, and it made him feel dirty. Stealing from innocents, killing families, ruining an entire town and its economy now sounded like completely monstrous things he couldn’t imagine doing. Yes pirates did that kind of stuff, but not all pirates did. You were right; he didn’t have to be that kind of pirate to still be a pirate, and he hated himself for getting wrapped up in a huge power trip, hurting someone he cared for in the end. 

Whilst deep in his thoughts, the sound of you stomping back above deck pulled him from that state and had him turning to you immediately. He saw you carrying a large bag with you, walking in the direction of the ramp to leave the ship without even glancing at him, and that made his heart sink into the pit of his stomach. 

“__-______, where are you going?” Buggy spoke up, stumbling as he forced himself up from the deck. You didn;t turn or answer, stepping over the edge of the ship with one foot. “STOP!” He then screamed, the desperation in his voice finally convincing you to stop moving. 

Turning around slowly, you looked Buggy in the eyes with an expression that came off as both empty and sad. “Why? Why should I stop for you? You’ve demonstrated such heartlessness, so why should I even give you a moment of my time?” You questioned, nearly on the verge of tears. 

“I…” Buggy froze, your visible pain making him choke on his words. “B-because I love you _______. Please don’t go.” He forced out, not knowing what else to say. “You… You were right. I let all this power go to my head and… I’m sorry.”

You stared back at him with slight shock, surprised by his incredible amount of regret. “Apologizing to me doesn’t fix what you’ve done to all those people.” You responded in monotone. 

“I-I know! I know it’s too late but I can return everything I took and leave a chunk of treasure to rebuild.” Buggy fumbled over his words, panicking as he stepped closer to you. “I realize that this isn’t what I want. I don’t want to be a… A monster! I would give up everything I have if it meant I could still keep you.” He begged, crying now. “Please _______, I love you. Don’t go.”

“Do you really mean all that?” You questioned, dropping your back back onto the deck.

“Y-yes.” Buggy stated, eyes watering heavily. 

“Then show me. Show me that you love me as much as claim, because the only reason I stayed with you as long as I did was because… I-I loved you as well.” You demanded, your rage melting into sadness as tears began to sit on the corners of your eyes. 

Without hesitation, Buggy detached his arms from his body and moved the mound of goods from the deck of his ship to the ground in two large armfuls. With it gone and his arms back on his person, Buggy then began to rapidly stumble towards you, still blinded by his own tears. He grabbed you as soon as he was close enough and pulled you into the tightest hug he possibly could. 

“It’s not worth having all of this if it means I can’t have you.” He mumbled with determination, absolutely sure of his statement. 

“Promise me you won’t go so far ever again.”

“I promise. On my life, I promise.” Buggy swore, squeezing you. He then tilted his head down in a spur of the moment decision and kissed you gently on the lips. Only then did your tears fall, having every emotion and thought laid down for him. You could tell he meant it. Every verbal promise felt real with this kiss, and he put every emotion of his own into it as well. 

Once broken apart, you stared at each other with tear filled eyes, and nodded. 

“I believe you, Buggy. I do. Don’t break this trust.” You whispered. 

“I will never become so corrupted ever again. Not as long as I have you.”


End file.
